Primrose in the Hunger Games
by Monster the Vamelfaer
Summary: What would happen if Prim ends up going into the Hunger Games after all? What would happen to her? What if Katniss wasn't able to take her place. Rated T because well... It's Hunger Games and it's violent.
1. Forethought

Chapter One

I wake up next to my mother after a hard night's sleep. I look down to see Buttercup curled up at my feet. With a smile I stroke his ragged fur. A faint purr comes up from his body. After a few minutes I sit up.  
>That dream last night... I shudder at the memories. I kept dreaming of Katniss being taken at the reaping. Dreaming of her being in the games. Sleeping with Katniss only made it even worse, so eventually I went to sleep with mom.<br>With a jolt I realize the reaping is today. This will be my first time. What if my name is chosen? Katniss says it's unlikely, since I've only had my name entered once. But Katniss, that's a defferent matter. Her name's been entered so many times. I wouldn't be able to bare seeing her in the games, where only one out of twenty-four comes out alive.  
>I hear movement behind me and see my mother beginning to wake up. Buttercup leaps up and runs over to me. "You hungry Butter?" I ask. He rubs against my leg in answer. Katniss is usually able to give some of the innards of whatever she catches to Buttercup but just in case I slways save a few drops of my goat's milk for him. I can't spare much but I wouldn't be able to stand it if the cat died.<br>Mom comes over to me. "Go milk your goat, Prim, then we'll find something for you to wear today." I just nod. It's hard not to be scared of what's coming up. I don't see how mom and Katniss can be so brave.  
>On my way out the door I notice that the cheese I left there last night is gone. I smile. Katniss will enjoy sharing that with Gale.<br>I go outside with Buttercup right on my heels. My goat is tied to a tree in the front. She still has a scar on her from when Katniss first brought her home. I'm happy at the memory of my birthday, it seems to make the day just a little brighter.  
>I milk her while speaking to her in a gentle voice. She's been a little skinnier these days. I need to take her out to the Meadow to graze. Not much grass grows in the Seam.<br>I'm careful to catch every last drop of the precious milk. It's one of the few things that keeps us alive. That and the creatures Katniss is able to catch.  
>Buttercup comes over and trys to take a drink of milk. "Oh no you don't!" I say while pushing him gently away. I dip my finger in the milk and hold it out to him. He greedily licks it off my finger and looks at me with eyes pleading for more. "Sorry Buttercup, can't have any more." I know he'll find something else to eat anyway.<br>I pick up the bucket of milk and carefully carry it inside. As soon as I open the door the strong smell of herbs hits me. My mother must be making medicine. I set the milk on the table and go over to her.  
>I watch her grind up the green leaves for a while before she speaks. "A man in the mines inhaled to much coal dust," she explains, "I'm making something to help his throut." I nod. It's common for people to come to us with ailments like this. I don't like to see them in pain, so I try to help any way I can.<br>"Anything I can do to help?" I ask. "Yes, could you crush those berries over there and bring them to me when you're done?" I do as I'm told. We work like this for an hour or so.  
>I look out the window. The sun is high in the sky now so mother and I stop to eat lunch.<p>

The rest of the day seems to pass without my even noticing. My mind is occupied with what's going to happen later.  
>By the time the sun has already passed its peak my mom goes to draw a bath for Katniss when she gets back. The water is cold but it's better than being covered in muck. Katniss understands that.<br>My mother told me to find something to wear while she finishes up. Shortly after I change Katniss comes in. She's carrying some food and money. My eyes spot the strawberries and my mouth waters. I love strawberries.  
>Katniss dumps what she's carrying onto the table. She looks really tired. I probably would be too if I was out hunting all day. There's also worry in her face. She must be thinking of the reaping. Her eyes brighten a little when she sees the tub of water and she goes over to it.<br>Mom and I go into the other room to make finishing touches on what I'm wearing. The blouse refuses to stay tucked into the skirt so eventually mom gives up.  
>She brushes my long blond hair carefully. She leaves it down. "It's pretty enough the way it is." She smiles. But mom looks distracted. So they do get scared after all.<br>When mom and I are done we come out. Katniss is out of the tub and has a towel wrapped around her. Mom askes to do her hair for her. Katniss looks a little unhappy about it but doesn't protest.  
>She's never been on good terms with mom. Ever since those months after our father's death. Those terrible months I was afraid I'd not only lost my father, but my mother too. I allow myself to get distracted from these thoughts by taking time to fuss with my blouse.<br>By the time I look up again Katniss's hair is all done and she's wearing one of mom's dresses. She looks beautiful. She walks over to me and smiles. "Tuck in your tail little duck." She says while tucking in my blouse. I smile widely. "Quack!" I say. Katniss gives a little laugh.  
>It's not often I see her laugh. A wave of affection washes over me. I never want to see her go into the games. Never.<p> 


	2. Goodbye

**A/N: hey guys, i just want you to know that this is my _second_ fanfic and it's my first hunger games fanfic. whenever i write i always try to stay true to the characters so if i'm not please tell me. Reviews are always appreciated! If you have something bad to say about it i would still love your reviews because they help tell me where i need improovment. But if you do write a bad review i would ask you to put it as gently as you can and please specify _what is wrong_. Because otherwise what's the point?  
>~Monster~<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games obviously. =P Only a genius could write a book like that and a genius I am not!**

Chapter 2

I walk down the streets with Mom and Katniss. It's so crowded. I cling to Katniss's hand. Finally we reach the point where the reaping will take place. I look up to see cameras and banners of all different colors. Katniss almost looks sick when she sees them.  
>Panic starts to flare in her eyes. When she notices I'm looking at her she wipes her expression clear again. I start to feel queezy when I sign in. I'm reluctant to let go of Katniss's hand for fear I'll never hold it again.<br>As I start to walk to where all the twelve year olds line up mom grabs me and hugs me tight. "Be brave my little rose," she wispers, "it will all be over soon." Tears start to pool in my eyes when she lets me go but I quickly wipe them away. I stand in line next to all the other kids. They look just as nervous as me. Some of them have tears running down their faces.  
>I stand on my tiptoes and look over all the faces for Katniss. When I spot her, her face is unreadable. She just stares forward at the two giant glass balls on the stage.<br>I watch as more and more kids squeeze together into their rows and finally everyone is here. As the mayor gives his speech I'm not even paying attention. I stare at the glass balls and wonder who's name will be picked. I worry that it might be me but I'm mostly worried about Katniss. Her name's been entered what? Twenty-four times? I lost count long ago. I try to comfort myself with the thought of all those other names. I only stop thinking when I hear Effie Trinket trill. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"  
>She moves over to the ball on the left. "Ladies first!" She smiles widely. I look over at Katniss in fear. <em>Please, please don't be Katniss.<em> I think it over and over. Effie digs her hand into the glass ball and pulls out a small piece of paper. "And this year's tribute is," my heart pounds in my chest. _Please, please no._  
>"Primrose Everdeen!" I feel my heart plummet to my stomach as my own name is called out. I feel everyone's eyes turn to me with astonishment and pity.<br>Everyone makes room for me to make my way through. I clench my fists and grind my teeth. _This can't be happening,_ I think. _This must be a dream._ I glance over at Katniss. She's collapsed in a boy's arms.  
>I make my way toward the steps, closer and closer. "No!" I hear Katniss call out. She runs in front of me and pushes me behind her. "I volunteer as tribute!" She says. "No!" I scream. I try to make my way in front of her but she pushes me back again. I feel someone grab me and I see Gale holding me back. "No!" I scream again as I try to fight my way out of his arms.<br>I see the mayor and Effie looking doubtful. Gale's grip loosens and I seize my chance. I duck under his arms and race past Katniss. "Prim!" She exclaims. I climb up the stairs to the stage and stand beside Effie.  
>She looks at me with a sad look in her eyes. "I will be tribute." I say. "No Prim!" Katniss cries. There's pain showing in her eyes. "Please!" She says. "I will be tribute." I say again a little louder.<br>Effie turns to the crowd. "I'm sorry, but if Primrose wants to be tribute then she will be tribute." Katniss looks ready to collapse again when Gale stops her and leads her back to her row.  
>"Let's give a hand for our girl tribute!" Effie trills. The crowd is silent. I can see some of them even staring at Effie with hate in their eyes. Then I see them doing the sign. The sign that says, "We love you, please come back to us." I lower my eyes so they don't have to see the tears starting to show.<br>Effie coughs. "And now for our boy tribute!" She exclaims with a little less enthusiasm then before. She carefully walks over to the other glass ball in her high heels. "And this year's tribute is, Peeta Mellark!"  
>I only raise my eyes now. I see a boy, about Katniss's age, come up to the platform. Just then another man arrives. He's entirely drunk. "Sorry I'm late!" He says a little louder than nessisary. Effie shoots him a glance. "We were just wrapping up." She says. The man stumbles around the stage a little more then does a head dive into the ground. Despite my troubles I can't stifle the small smile that appears on my lips.<br>As the mayor starts his ending speech I gaze into the crowd. My eyes lock on to my mother's. She looks stunned. And she has that same look in her eyes as she had all those years ago. The same look she had when dad died. I look away quickly. I don't want it to happen again. Katniss will need her. _Katniss!_ I think.  
>I look over to where she is standing. I see Gale has his arm wrapped around her comfortingly. Tears are streaming down her face as she stares forward. She seems to be saying something, but I can't make it out. I glance over at Peeta. He's looking at Katniss too. His expression is impossible to read.<br>I hear the mayor finishing his speech. I hardly even notice as I'm lead down the steps into a car. When we get out I stare at the huge building for a while. I've never seen anything like it before. Not in the Seam.  
>I'm lead to a room on the side of one of the halls. As they close the door I collapse on the couch. I lay there for a while, watching the soft fabric soak up my tears. I sit up with a jolt when I hear the door open.<br>Katniss is standing in the doorway. Mom is right behind her. I rush over and fling my arms around Katniss. "I'm sorry," I sob. "I couldn't watch them take you away!" She bends down and holds me out in front of her. She looks me right in the eye. Her eyes are red from crying but otherwise there is no sign of tears. "Prim," she says. "What you did was very brave. And I'm- I'm proud of you." She hugs me again.  
>As she hugs me she wispers, "But you should have let me take your place." I just shake my head. I couldn't have done that. When we finally break apart I say, "I'll make it, you'll see. I know a lot of herbs, what to eat, how to heal. I promise. I'll come home." I try to sound strong and determined, but it didn't come out that way.<br>I go over to mom. "Mom please," I say, "don't leave. Not like when dad died. Katniss still needs you, all the people who get injured still need you... And I still need you." Mom doesn't say anything.  
>"And Katniss. Look after my goat. And Buttercup." I add. "Anything for you Prim." She says quietly.<br>"Your allowed to take one thing from home," mom stutters, "I want you to take this." she unclips the locket around her neck and gives it to me. I carefully open the silver locket and look at the pictures inside. There's a picture of me and Katniss. I stroke the locket gently then put it around my neck.  
>"Mom I-" Then a man opens the door and says our time is up. "Please!" I say."Just a few more minutes." The man shakes his head and beckons mom and Katniss out. "I love you!" I say as they leave. "I'll come back! I promise!" When the door shuts I sit on the sofa again.<br>I grab one of the pillows and bury my face into it. _I _will _come back. _I think. _I will._

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Once again, please review!  
>~Monster~<strong>


	3. Tears Never Stop

**A/N: Yay! I finally got the next chapter out! I would have put it out sooner but unfortunetly I wasn't able to get on until now. So ya, enjoy!  
>~Monster~<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hunger Games.**

Chapter 3

I stand outside the train station watching all the camera people rush by. Every once in a while I see one of them stop and focus their camera on my face. My face is completely expressionless. For some reason I'm not crying. Sometimes I get in that state when I'm so sad I just don't cry.  
>I see Peeta come to the train station. He looks as if he's been crying. I couldn't blame him.<br>A train pulls into the station. In spite of the horrors of today I can't help the awe I feel when I see the train. Effie comes over and grabs my hand. "Come along Primrose!" She trills. "Primrose, what a beautiful name." She says.  
>I allow her to lead me to the train doors. When we're inside the train she leads me to my room. "Wash up and be ready for dinner in 30 minutes." Effie instructs. "Feel free to use anything here." She gestures to the whole room, then leaves.<br>I take about 10 minutes to explore my surroundings. A chest of drawers filled with every kind of clothes imaginable and a huge mirror positioned over it. A giant bed with soft blankets and extremely fluffy pillows. I can't help myself from grabbing one of them and rubbing my face on it. I wander over to the bathroom. I gasp when I see a shower filled with buttons and panels all over. I've got to try this thing out.  
>I take off my clothes and hop in the shower. I'm careful to push the right buttons so I get a nice, warm shower. I sigh with contentment until I remember why I'm here in the first place, to be put in an arena and to be watched as I'm killed. I shudder. The shower is no longer enjoyable.<br>When I get out of the shower I jump as a wave of air comes from beneath my feet. I'm dry in a matter of seconds. I feel my hair. It's so soft now.  
>Even though I'm already dry I wrap a towel around me out of habit. I go into the next room to find something to wear. After digging through the drawers a bit I find a pale red dress that comes to about my knees. I slip it on over my head and look at myself in the mirror. It looks just like one of mom's dresses. I grab my locket and put it around my neck. After admiring mysef in the mirror a little longer I hear a knock on the door. "Time for dinner!" Effie calls.<br>As I'm about to go out the door I start to put on some heels, then change my mind and wear flats. I didn't want to accidently fall on my face. What kind of impression would that make?

When I get to the table Peeta and Effie were already sitting. They must have been waiting for me because all the food looks virually untoached. Peeta's eyeing the food hungrily. I pull out a chair and sit down. Immediatly I reach for the closest thing to me, a basket of rolls. As if on que Effie and Peeta start eating too.  
>I'm about halfway through my second bowl of soup before Effie speaks. "It's so nice that the two of you seem to have table manners. Most of the tributes are absolutly horrendous when it comes to eating properly."<br>Peeta and I glance at eachother. We both know that the only reason they don't care about silverware is because most of them are on the verge of starvation. I don't let her comment bother me though, and go back to eating my soup in silence.  
>By the time Peeta and I have gotten our fill it's getting dark. When I stand up my stomach lurches. "I'm gonna' be sick." I mutter, then rush to the bathroom. I go through about five rounds of vommiting before I've emptied my stomach entirely. I flop down on the bed, still feeling sick.<br>"Next time," I mutter to myself, "I'll eat slower."

When it's dark out I dig through the drawers and find a simple, blue nightgown. I put it on and go into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I finish I stare at the bed. It's so springy, so-  
>I don't have time to finish my thoughts because in the spur of the moment I take a running jump onto my bed. I let out a little laugh. Too bad we didn't have things like this at home or entertainment would never be hard to find. Home. The word sends a volt of pain through me. I would give up all this just to be home again.<br>After a few minutes of staring up at the ceiling I go and turn off the light and get in bed. I can't sleep. I keep thinking about Katniss and mom. Tears start to form. This time, I let the tears fall.  
>I spend the next few hours crying into the pillow before I finally fall asleep. I almost wish I was awake again. My dreams are dark and terrifying and I keep waking up only to realize that there's no one to comfort me. Each time I wake up I cry more. Eventually I switch out my current pillow for a dry one. It's going to be a long night.<p>

**A/N: Couldn't resist having her jump onto the bed, that's just the sort of thing I would do. Haha!  
>About the having Rue and Prim both be alive in the end... As much as I would love to do that, the rules of the Games don't allow it. I'll try to see if I can find another way for them both to be alive but don't count on it. =L I love Rue too but the rules are made so there can only be one winner.<br>~Monster~**


	4. The Games Change Everyone

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, I was going to update yesterday but I was too busy read Catching Fire. ^.^ I know it's really short but I was having an extremely hard time thinking of a way to plot this out.  
>~Monster~<strong>

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games. I don't own it! In fact, I don't think I really own much of anything I write... =L Oh well, maybe one day.**

Chapter 4

When I wake up it's very light out. I must have slept in. I get out of bed and get dressed. This time it's a deep purple dress. I leave my room, barefoot, to find something to eat.  
>Peeta and Effie are halfway through breakfast. "Oh, Primrose! I was wondering when you would join us." Effie said. "You can call me Prim." I say quietly. "And I'm sorry I slept in so late."<br>I sit down and look at my cup. "What is this?" I ask.  
>"It's called hot chocolate," Peeta answers, "It's really good." I pick up my cup and take a sip. I feel it's warmth spread right to my toes. I can't help but take a few more gulps. <em>Alright that's enough, <em>I think, _don't want to loose it all again.  
><em>I start eating the rest of my food now, careful not to overfeed myself. Suddenly, a man stumbles in. I recognize him as the same man who took a head dive off the platform on the day of the reaping. He mutters something, then throws up all over the fancy carpet. I laugh slightly at the sight. I see Peeta trying to keep from laughing. Effie stares coldly at us.  
>"Uh, who is that?" I ask after I'm done laughing. "That," Effie says with disgust, while pointing to the man now lying on the floor, "Is your mentor." I can feel my mouth drop open. Effie stands up, skirts around the mess, then leaves.<br>"We're doomed." Peeta says. I can't help but agree. "Look, maybe we should clean him up a little, then try to talk a little sense into him." I say. Peeta just nods.  
>He stands up and grabs the man's arms. I pick up his feet. We half carry, half drag him over to the shower and dump him in.<br>"Maybe I should do it." Says Peeta. I let him. If he wants to give this guy a shower I'm not gonna' argue. I leave the bathroom.

At lunch we see the man again. By this time I've learned that his name is Haymitch.  
>Haymitch sits down at the table with a glass of something in his hand. He mutters something unitelligible and takes a drink. All of a sudden I feel something I've never felt before. Anger. How dare he sit over there, drinking, not caring that we'll die without his help?<br>Peeta jumps up -making me jump slightly- knocks the glass out of his hand angrily and Haymitch strikes him across the face. I stand up abruptly and slam my fist down on the table, making the dishes rattle. "Hey!" I shout. Peeta and Haymitch freeze.  
>I point at Haymitch. "When exactly were you intending to start putting down you liquor and starting to help us?" I say quietly, but I'm suprised when it almost sounds menacing. Haymitch narrows his eyes and stands up. "Come over here." He says to me. I reluctantly walk over to the other side of the table and stand next to Peeta.<br>He looks us over then says, almost to himself, "You might make it." He looks at Peeta as he says this. I lower my eyes, of course, what are the chances of a little twelve year old girl surviving the Hunger Games? It's never happened before, in fact the youngest to ever win was fourteen. "You have spirit," Haymitch says. I look up and see he's looking at me. _And how is spirit going to help me survive? _I think.  
>"Tell you what," say Haymitch, "I'll stay sober enough to train you two if you promise <em>not <em>to interfere with my drinking." Haymitch says. I simply nod. It's better than nothing. "Now let me be." He says angrily and begins to storm out of the room. "Wait!" I say. "Don't you have any advice or anything?" "When your stylists get a hold of you, don't resist." Is all he says before he goes away. _That's it? _I think. We're about to face certain death and he can condense his advice to one sentence.  
>I slump down in the nearest chair. I've lost my appetite. After a few minutes of fiddling with the silverware I stand up and excuse myself. I go to my room and sit on the bed. "Oh Katniss," I wisper, "How will I make it home? What are the odds?" The odds haven't exactly been in my favor recently.<br>I sit up straighter. I will make it home, no matter what it takes. I glance over at the mirror and I'm startled at what I see. There's fire burning in my eyes. _This isn't me, _I think, _what's happening to me? _In the back of my head I hear a voice saying, _"The Games change everyone." _For the first time I start to wonder if I ever make it out alive, will I ever be the same?

**A/N: Now you see why I had so much trouble writing this, how to make Prim stay Prim and still get Haymitch to help? Answer: It's impossible. So ya, Prim won't necissarily be Ms. Softie in the arena, but don't worry, I'll try to not make her too much like Katniss or mess with her personality to much. Sorry, the last few chapters have been really crappy, I just wasn't thinking very straight when I was writing them, I'll try to make the next ones better. And longer.  
>~Monster~<strong>


	5. The Girl on Fire

**A/N: Ok guys here's your next chapter, but I have a deal for you guys. Since you guys keep telling me "UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!" and I tell you guys "REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!" I want to make a compromise. So for every _ten reviews _I get I will update. Give me a few days after your reviews before I update though because I can only write so fast. Sound like a fair deal? Come on guys! Just ten reviews! Not that hard. I might raise the amount if I get enough reviews but for now I'll keep it ten.  
>~Monster~<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hunger Games, and I never will!**

Chapter 5

It's all I can do to keep from screaming when I feel the hair being ripped off my legs. My prep team is very thorough. If one hair is missed they go back and pluck it out with tweezers. I wince as I feel another hair ripped out. "Are you almost done?" I try not to sound too impatient. "Just a few more." Say Venia.  
>Octavia is madly sawing away at my nails with a file. "Do you <em>never<em> take care of your nails?" She says impatiently. I almost point out that nails are the least of our problems in District 12 but I stop myself as I feel a pull on my hair again while Flavius rubs something into it.  
>Venia steps back. "There!" She says triumphantly. I'm guessing she's happy that I'm now officially hairless. And now my legs feel cold.<br>I watch as Octavia carefully paints my nails. I'm astonished that not a single drop has made it off my nail. "How long did it take you to get so good?" I ask. I'm almost sorry I did because I end up listening to the story of Octavia's life, which I never really wanted to know. By the time she's finished my nails are completly done and I notice my hair is no longer being pulled on. I feel tingly all over and I shift uncomfortably.  
>I force myself to stand still as they rub oils and lotions all over my body. The three start going on about parties and food and other things that I've never even heard of before. The only thing I'm concerned with is whether they're done or not. Venia looks at the time. "I guess that will have to do," she sighs.<br>I almost sigh in relief when they leave the room. I'm about to sit down when the door opens and a man comes in. I yelp and try to cover myself until I realize this must be my stylist. My prep team said his name every once in a while so I know his name is Cinna.  
>Cinna smiles slightly at my reaction. "How about we get you a robe, then we'll go talk in the other room?" I nod and grab the nearest robe. I sit down on a sofa and look out the long window. We sit for a while silently. I get the feeling Cinna wants me to start talking but I have no idea what to say. Eventually he says something. "Do you like what you've seen of the Capitol so far?" I'm careful in answering. "It's really... different. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it before." I add, "especially in District 12." Cinna nods.<br>I feel more relaxed around him. He seems to be the only one who understands me. He doesn't pity me, but he doesn't expect too much of me either. We talk for a little more until he tells me it's almost time to get ready. "What will I be wearing?" Cinna smiles. "Something that has never been seen before." I just hope I don't get stuck in mining overalls or something. But with the look on his face I doubt that will be the case.  
>Cinna stands up and says goodbye just as my prep team come and herd me into the other room. They bubble on and on at what an impression I'll make. This only makes me more excited.<br>I expect them to load me up on makeup and things but all they do is braid my hair back. "That's it?" Flavius laughs. "With what you'll be wearing, you won't need anything else." I start to feel a little nervous. They put me in a black suit that covers me from my neck to my ankles. Finally Cinna comes in. "You can go now." He says to my prep team. They continue to talk among themselves as they leave.  
>When they're gone I ask, "Ok, so what exactly am I wearing?" "We decided that everyone has had quite enough of just mining and coal dust," Cinna explains, "so we started to focus more on the coal itself. And what do you do with coal?" He waits for me to answer. "You burn it..." I gasp, "You're not setting me on fire are you?" "Not exactly, you see, you'll be wearing a cape and headress that look like flames but in reality they're perfectly safe."<br>I'm still a little doubtful but it's hard to panic under Cinna's cool gaze. Cinna looks at the clock. "Better get you down to your chariot," he says, "we'll give you your cape when you're down there." I nod.

Down at the stables I just hang out around our chariot. I stand by the horses and watch people, most of them other tributes, rush by me. I still haven't seen Peeta yet and I wonder why he's taking so long.  
>I notice another girl, about my age, standing by the District 11 chariot. She has dark skin and hair. Every once in a while she glances at me but then her eyes flicker away. I think about going over to talk to her, but then Peeta comes. He's wearing the same thing as me. "Do you know when our capes will be here?" I ask. He looks like he's about to answer but someone comes up to us. It looks like they're holding our capes. "Stand still," they say. I feel them drape the cape over my shoulders and put something on my head. They push a button and I almost scream when flames engulf me. Then I realize I'm not being burnt. I look over my shoulder at my cape. "Wow." I glance over at Peeta. His reaction was similar to mine.<br>Just then I see the District 1 chariot pull out of the stable and the roar of the crowd bursts through the doors. I start to feel nervous. I look over at the girl from District 11, her eyes are stretched wide with awe when she sees my costume.  
>The District 4 chariot has left, closely followed by 5. I climb into our chariot and Peeta follows. I feel myself tense up when the crowds get louder. Finally District 11 pulls away and our horses come to life. I almost fall over with the jolt but Peeta grabs me. "Thanks," I mutter, feeling embarresed.<br>Our chariot goes in front of the crowd, it takes a minute to notice us but when they do I can almost feel their eyes staring at me. I force down my fear and make myself smile. I wave and screams come from the crowd. After a little while I'm not scared anymore and I smile and wave with more enthusiasm. A rose falls at my feet in the chariot and I pick it up and smell it. I'm pretty sure I hear and extra loud scream when I do. I smile widely in the direction of the scream, producing more shrieks.  
>As it gets darker our costumes seem to illuminate everything in our path. I look over at the giant screen and see just how spectacular we look. While you can't even see most of the other tributes, we glow like living fireballs. In a way, we are.<p>

When we finally come to a stop I jump off quickly, it's nice to be on solid ground again. The whole ride I felt like I was about to fall right out of the chariot. I don't think that would have made a very good impression. I would forever be known as Primrose, the girl who fell out of her chariot.  
>Effie comes out going on and on about the "splash" we made and how many sponsers we must be getting <em>this very moment!<em> Honestly, all I care about now is that I didn't erupt into a walking campfire.

**A/N: Remember guys, ten reviews. =)  
>~Monster~<strong>


	6. An Alliance

**A/N: Here's the next chapters guys! Keep reviewing! I'll still wait for 10 reviews. =)  
>~Monster~<strong>

Chapter 6

I wake up after another long night of nightmares and tears. I start to wonder if I'll ever get a peaceful night's sleep again. I get out of bed and get dressed, then I leave my room and join everybody else around the table. They all seem very involved in conversation so I silently slip into my seat and start on my breakfast. It doesn't take long for Haymitch to notice me. "You need to start waking up earlier sweetheart." I lower my eyes and look at my food. "I'm sorry," I mumble. Haymitch snorts.  
>"Today is your first day of training, I need you two to decide if you want to train together or separate." Peeta and I exchange a glance. "Separate," I say. Peeta agrees. "Well now that that's decided you need to finish your brakfast, we've only got about five minutes until training," says Effie.<br>I take a few more bites but I'm not really hungry. I stand up. "I'm ready." Peeta stands up as well. "Me too." Effie leads us to the elevator and punches a button. While we wait for the doors to open she pins the number twelve onto each of our backs.  
>We get in the elevator and my stomach jumps as we begin our desent. I look out of the glass walls of the elevator and realize how high up we were. When we reach the bottom, which must be below the surface of the ground, we exit into a large room. It looks as if we're the last tributes here. There's a lady in the center of the room, instructing the rest of the tributes as to what each station is. Peeta and I join the circle around her.<br>I notice the District 11 girl looking at me and I smile at her. She smiles back, then turns to the instructor. _If I had to choose an ally, it would be her. _I think. The instructor finishes and releases us to start training. About six of the tributes immediatly go to the weapons station. Careers. I watch as the rest of the tributes depart to various stations. After a little bit I decide to go over to the edible plants station.  
>The trainer seems very happy to have a student. He shows me multiple plants and tells me whether they're edible or not. Most of them I already know but I don't interrupt. Every once in a while I'll share with him some plants that can heal. He seems impressed by what I know and eventually stops talking altogether.<br>I start to feel like I'm being watched and I turn around. It's the District 11 girl again. "Hello," I say. "Hi." "My name's Prim." "Rue," she says. "You seem to know a lot about plants," Rue gestures to the station. "Mind if I join you?" She asks. I smile. "Sure, why not?" Rue comes over and I realize she knows even more plants then I do. Of course, District 11. Agriculture.  
>Eventually I stand up. "Well, I'm going to the camoflauge station," I say. "Want to come with me?" I add. Rue looks over my face carefully. "Alright," she says. I turn around and head over to the camoflauge station. Peeta's already there. He looks up briefly from his mixture of mud, then returns to his work. Rue and I walk over to the trainer and listen to the brief instruction he has to give. We hardly talk when we make the paste. Eventually Peeta gets up and leaves without a word. Rue and I go from station to station, barely talking. Even though we don't speak to eachother much, I'm starting to feel a little attached to her.<br>Soon the instructor calls for a lunch break and I head off to a solitary table in the corner. I watch as the other tributes separate to their own tables. I see the Career pack head over to a table, kicking out the kid who was already sitting there. I'm suprised when I see Peeta going to join them. Normally people from our district wouldn't even think of joining the Careers. I turn back to my food, an unappetizing pile of mush. I'm guessing it's supposed to be healthy or something. I look up and see Rue in line for food. I notice she stands on her toes with her arms ever-so-slightly out-stretched. She almost looks like she's about to take flight. In a way, she kind of reminds me of myself. Maybe that's why I trust her so much. I'm not suprised when she joins me after she gets her food.  
>We eat silently for a while until Rue speaks up. "So it's Prim huh? Is that short for something?" I swallow down my mush before I answer. "Primrose."<br>I poke at my food a little before I finally ask the question we've abviously both been thinking. "Do you want to be allies?" Rue looks thoughtful, then smiles. "I thought you'd never ask." For the rest of lunch we're planning out our strategy. We've both decided that we'll try to lay low most of the time, travelling only by trees. Aparantly Rue is quite good at this from jumping from fruit tree to fruit tree in her home. I'm a little doubtful of my own abilities so I decide it's something worth practicing. When lunch is over we both go to the weapons station. The crowd's thinned out a lot since the beginning of training, so Rue and I practically have it to ourselves. I throw a few knives. Most of them clatter to the floor, but the few that do manage to stick miss their target. "Obviously I can't throw knives," I mutter. Rue doesn't do too much better. I try my luck with a bow. I do a little better than the knives because of the times Katniss has attempted to teach me, but I still can't hit a bullseye. Rue and I give up on the weapons and go over to the traps section instead.  
>The trainer shows us a few basic traps, which I catch onto quickly. Rue has a little more trouble, she keeps accidently tying her hands to eachother. I move up to the more advanced traps while Rue sticks to the basics. I'm in the middle of making a squirrel trap when the instructor tells us that training is over for the day. I say goodbye to Rue and find Peeta. We get in the elavator and push the 12 button.<br>The whole time we're going up I'm thinking about Rue. If we're allies, how long is it going to last? What will happen if we end up being the last two tributes? Could I bring myself to kill her? I keep pushing away these thoughts and struggle to think of something else. When I go to bed I have my usual dreams, me being in the arena. But this time, Rue's with me.

**A/N: That's it! Comments? Plees for updates? Hate messages? Heheh. Review!  
>~Monster~<strong>


End file.
